What happened to us?
by Shadowhuntingdivergentdemigod
Summary: What happened Tris and Four's relationship? Set in modern day and stuff. Tris and Four are the fastest swimmers in the grade. They used to be best friends. They swim to forget each other because it hurts too much to remember. My first fanfic! Sorry if it sucks
1. Chapter 1

I dove into the pool. I feel all the water gliding past me. The one place I feel safe. The one place I can get away from everything. The one place I can forget. The pool. I do 6 underwater kicks to get past the flag and I resurface, doing freestyle kick. I pull my arm back and swim. I sprint. I do a tumble turn. I kick off the wall. I slam the Omega pad as hard as I can and look around. Smiling, I realise I came first. I look at the board and see Lane 3 Beatrice Prior 1.08.05. Yes! I got a PB!

My name is Beatrice Prior. I am 16 years old with a 17 year old brother named Caleb.

I get out of the pool and Christina comes running up to me. 'You did it Tris! You beat her!' When Christina says her, she means Molly. The supposedly fastest girl in the grade. Well now, I am the fastest girl in the grade. Will, Marlene, Uriah and HE come running to me. HE doesn't run though he takes his sweet damn time. 'I would hug you Tris, but you know, I'm not going to' says Uriah. I grin wickedly and chase him around the pool trying to hug him. I jump on him and he screams and pushes me off into the pool. 'WHAT THE FUCK URIAH!" I yell. He just rolls his eyes and I climb out of the pool. Four smirks and walks towards us. 'What do YOU want Four?' I ask, emphasizing the 'you' and 'four'. I narrow my eyes. 'Come to congratulate me?'

He laughs. 'Yeah, right!' He says sarcastically and rolls his eyes. 'That would be the last thing I would ever do!' he adds. 'I'm here because YOU are NOT the only swimmer in the world.' He says, dripping from the race he just swam.

'You are ruining my perfectly good mood! Get lost Four.' I say and turn to Christina. 'I'm gonna go get changes' I mumble and stomp off to the changing rooms.

'TRIS!' I hear from the side. I see Lauren. She tackles me in a hug. 'You did so well!' she yells in my ear. 'You're gonna get wet Lauren. Thanks so much though!' I reply. 'I don't care Tris, I need to tell you something after you get changed though k?' I nod in reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, its my second chapter. Enjoy! (hopefully you will) Also, to those who think my story 'sucks'. I DON'T GIVE A SHIT. So if you don't like it, be Candor and shove it in my face but I won't give a damn fuck about what you say about mwah story okay? Okay. **

I walk out of the changing room and spot Lauren sitting on bench nervously.

'Hey Lauren!' I yell at her, while walking towards her. She looks up at me and smiles slightly. 'What's wrong?' I ask, frowning.

'Umm…. I probably should have told you this a long time ago but…. I have a massive crush on Four. Since we were 12.' She says slowly.

'Shit!' I shout. Everyone around the pool looks at me. 'OMFG Lauren, I can't believe you didn't tell me! Why did you decide to tell me now?' I ask her, eyebrows raised.

'Well, I want your help to get with Four. Uriah and Zeke's party is on Friday right? And he'll probably spend some time with me because I'm his best friend, other then Zeke of course. So I want your help to get four to notice me, other than his best friend, I want to…' She rambles.

"I get the idea Lauren. You want me to help you get with Four. But why are you asking me?' I ask her, my eyebrows still raised.

'Well, the people I trust most are you and Four. I can't ask Four right? So I'm asking you. Please help me?' she asks me. I think about it. Would I rather help my best friend get the guy of her dreams and my enemy start dating my best friend, or my best friend doesn't get the guy of her dreams and my arch enemy stays single. But I'm scared for my best friend. What if she gets hurt? I mean, Four is the hottest guy in the school, But not in MY opinion of course.

'Alright. I'll help you.' I say to her. 'YES! Thank you so so so much Tris! I love you so much!' she yells in my ear. I wince.

'okay okay, calm down, wait, what day is it today?' I ask Lauren.

'Mmmm, Think its Wednesday?' Lauren replies. I nod back and I walk back to my house wondering what shit I just put myself into.

-lalalaala

Friday Night at before the Pedrad Party

'You look beautiful Lauren! Four won't be able to keep your hands off you!' I tell her. She glows and nods her head.

'You look amazing as well Tris! I bet you'll find yourself someone tonight!' She tells me back. I just roll my eyes. I doubt it, I think to myself, but I don't want to put Lauren's spirit down. We grin at each other and make our way to the party.

Arriving

I take a deep breath turn the corner of the street. I could hear the music blasting through the house from here. I park near the house since there are cars everywhere. Me and Lauren walk towards the house. We ring the doorbell and Uriah opens the door.

'Hey girlies!' he slurs. Obviously Drunk. I roll my eyes and Lauren just raises her eyebrows but we say nothing and enter the house. There are people everywhere. Lauren goes looking for Four and I walk towards the kitchen. I enter the kitchen where I see Christina.

'Wanna drink?' she asks. 'Yeh sure!' I reply.

She hands me a can of sprite. **(AN: I love sprite. Hehehe) **I nod at her.

'You alright?' She asks me. I sigh and shake my head. My ex-best friend and my best friend might be getting together and honestly, I feel kinda sad. They're moving on and I'm still stuck here moping that Four left me.

'What's wrong?' she asks. 'On Wednesday, Lauren told me she has a massive crush on Four. I told her I'd help her but… I don't want her getting hurt. I don't want to see my best friend with my ex-best friend, I just…' I trail off, looking out of the window.

'You're still hurt, aren't you?' she says, more like a statement than a question. I put my head in my hands and sigh. Suddenly, the door burst open and we see Four standing there looking furious.

**Sort of Cliffhangy?**

**Soz for being shortish**

**BTW, my updating schedule is sorta like, update as much as I can during weekends and then there will be nothing during the week. **


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd Chapter!**

_Previously: Four burst through the door looking furious._

Chapter 3:

Me and Christiana jump up from our chairs. He storms into the room, grabs my sprite and finishes it.

'WHAT THE FUCK FOUR? YOU CAN'T JUST STORM IN HERE AND DRINK OUR DRINKS!' I yell at him. He crushes my drink in his hand and throws it at my head. I duck.

'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!' I yell at him. 'WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU TRIS? I CAN'T BEILIEVE YOU! YOU ANNOY THE SHIT OUT OF ME! YOU KNOW THAT? I CAN'T BEILIEVE WE WERE BEST FRIENDS. ACTUALLY I'M NOT SURE YOU EVEN CONSIDERED ME AS A 'FRIEND'.' He yells back. I stand there, stunned. What the hell is he talking about? I look at Christina she has the same stunned look as I have. Four punches the wall next to my head, leaving a dent and storms out of the kitchen.

I look at Christina and we both stare at the door. Suddenly, Lauren burst into the door looking around. 'Have you seen four? Have you?' She asks, looking around frantically.

'He…He…just left.' Says Christina, stuttering. She nods and runs out.

'WHAT. THE. FUCK. JUST. HAPPENED?' asks Christina, out of her daze. I shake my head and sit down in front of her. Suddenly, we hear the music being turned down and Uriah screaming 'EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE UNLESS YOUR MY FRIEND!' We walk into the living room and I think, time for truth or dare.

We are all siting in a circle. Lauren rubbing Four's arm to calm him down and everyone else staring at Uriah and Zeke.

'Okay, let's get this game started! Lauren, Truth or Dare?' Ask Uriah.

'Truth' she says. 'Why is Four so mad?' he asks.

'Oh well, I accidently told him something. It slipped out of my mouth and he got mad.' She says. Christina narrows her eyes at her but says nothing.

'Four, truth or dare?' Lauren asks him.

'Dare' he says 'I dare you to kiss the girl you think is hottest for more than 30 seconds with the lights off' She says happily. He stands up and turns the light off. I sigh, bored. Suddenly, I feel a pair of lips on mine and jump and push him back. He then whispers in my ear. 'Don't you dare tell anybody.' I think, wasn't planning to. He turns the light on to see all the girls sighing in relief and Lauren looking at the ground. She abruptly stands up and mumbles, 'I'm going.'

Everyone except me and Christina looks at Lauren confusingly. I sigh. Four, Christina and I go to follow Lauren. Four gets there first and hugs Lauren.

'Hey, Lauren, what's wrong sis?' he asks her and she bursts into tears. I run to Lauren and give Four a dirty look and push him out of the way. I hug Lauren and she cries into my shoulder because I'm that short.

'Get lost, Four!' I yell and glare at him. He puts his hand up in surrender and walks back into the Pedrad house with a worried look on his face.

'What's wrong sweetie?' I ask her.

"He…he doesn't think I'm…I'm hot… and he…he...called me sis…' she muffles into my shoulder. 'He... He... Thinks of me as…as… a sister.' She adds. I sigh and take her back to her house.

SUNDAY

I'm so excited! I've gotta swim meet! No friends or family are going to be there though because my parents don't think I should be swimming and my brothers doing something nerdy. As for my friends, I haven't told them. I smile and walk into Faction high's swimming pool area. I look at the 50 metre pool and smile. I put my stuff down and grab the skipping rope my coach offers me and start my warm up.

My events today are 100 Free, back and breast. I hope I'm ready. I dive into the pool. Feeling the water as it glides past me. I break the water with a stroke. I push forward and ignore the muscle pain in my arms. I forget everything, all the drama. I grin, while swimming. I do a quick tumble turn and do a few dolphin kicks and break the water again. I breathe on my right and left side, taking it as an opportunity to look at what place I'm coming. Currently, I am tying with the person in lane 4. That's gonna change. I think. I push myself harder and slam the wall. I get up panting and look at the scoreboard. 3 Beatrice Prior 1.07.53. Yes! Another PB. I look at the person in lane 4 and see it is Molly. Oh uh.

The boys 16 year olds dive in and I recognise Four. I may be his enemy but I was best friends with him for 5 years. I swim to the side of the pool and pull myself out and make my way over to the cool down pool, shivering. I play around in this pool. Diving in and out. It reminds me of the first time I met Tobias.

_Flashback_

_I see a boy swimming playing in the cool down pool by himself. I just finished my 8 & under 50 metre race and I was very tired but I was bored. I jump in the pool and swim over to the boy. _

'_Hi! My name is Beatrice. What's yours?' I ask him._

'_My name is Tobias! Can I call you Tris?' He asks me. I nod my head. _

'_Only if you'll let me call you Toby!' I say back, grinning because I just made a new friend. Little did I know that he was going to be my best friend for 5 years and then my enemy after that and he was my neighbour._

_End of flashback_

I sigh thinking bout those carefree times.

MONDAY

I wake up to hear my wonderful brother knocking on my door. Also known as my alarm. I sigh and get in the shower and head to school. **(AN nobody needs to know what she does in the morning. Personally, I find it quite boring when reading other fanfic's) **I open the doors of the school and head over to my locker thinking about the events from Friday night. I walk over to my locker and see Christina and Lauren arguing.

'Hey guys!' I say to them. Christina smiles and Lauren walks away. I look at Christina confused.

'What's with her?' I ask, Christina shrugs. I narrow my eyes at her. 'Christina? Tell me. Now.' I add

'No can do, sis, Orders from the devil.' She says, pointing at Lauren. I sigh. Tomorrow, we are going on camp. It reminds me of four years ago.

**What happened four years ago? *gasp* Dun Dun duuun. **

**Anyways, don't care if you critique or not. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously: It reminds me of four years ago. _

I sigh. I've got to move on from the past. I walk to class.

Lunch:

I sit down and glumly eat my food. Suddenly, I feel water being tipped on my head. I get angry and stand up and punch the person who poured water on my head. He catches my fist and throws it. It was Four.

'WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU FOUR? HUH? WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME? YOU LEFT ME WHEN I NEEDED YOU MOST! AND NOW ALL YOU DO IS BE MEAN TO ME!' I scream at him, my tears being mixed with all the water he spilled on me. Now, everyone in the cafeteria is staring at us.

'I LEFT YOU? WELL MAYBE THERE WAS A REASON I LEFT YOU. WHAT IF I DIDN'T WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH SOMEONE WHO WAS ALWAYS BEING MEAN TO ME!' he yells back. I look at him confused. I was never mean to him. I never did anything to him. I probably should've said that to him but I didn't. Instead I slapped him and ran to the bathroom. I could hear a pair of footsteps behind me. I lock myself in a bathroom stall and cry my heart out.

'Tris! Let me in! You're my best friend! I need to help you!' Christina yells. I slowly unlock the door and let Christina in. Christina drags me in front of the mirror and fixes me up. I thank her and I walk to class.

I sigh. Great. Camp. A four year anniversary of betrayal. I walk into the school with my water design suitcase.

I sat the four hour bus trip with Christina, me mainly looking out of the window listening to Amnesia by Guy Sebastian. While she was flirting 102% with Will. For Four hours.

When we arrive, the teachers tell us that we will have pre-chosen partners. We all groan. Then the teachers say that because they want us to grow up, they are making it boy and girl pairing. I groan and put my head in my hands. Four smirks at me, 'Scared to be in a room with another guy tris?'

"Fuck you Four' I say. 'You wish' He replies. I roll my eyes and glare at him. This makes him smirk even more.

"Four and tris" the teacher says. This stops Four from smirking.

'No no no no no no no… Please Mrs. Matthews could I please change partners? I am begging you please!' I beg Mrs. Matthew. Then, Mrs. Matthews says a word that could change my life forever.

'NO!' she says. I crumple to the ground. This can't be happening again. It can't. It just can't. Christina comes over to me, stands me up and slaps me. Hard. I look at her surprised.

'Snap out of it Tris. You can do this. It could even be a chance to fix your friendship. Don't sit there and cry your ass off, okay?' she says, firmly. I nod my head weakly. I hug her and let my weakness out for 5 seconds. .1. I take a deep breath, grab my bags and head over to Four. He has his head in his hands. I kick him and he jumps up.

"Let's go, idiot.' I say, grabbing my stuff.

We walk towards our cabin and I realise that it's the exact same cabin as four years ago. I sigh and open the door. I put my bag down.

'so…' he says. I cut him off and ask him,

'Why did you leave me?' I ask him, getting re-pissed at the thought.

'I? Leave you? You're the one who was backstabbing me.' He says, looking confused.

'I never backstabbed you. I loved you.' I say, saying the last bit quietly.

'But Lauren was always telling me that you hated me.' He says, looking angrily at the floor.

'I never said that, I always loved you.' I say. He looks up surprised.

'Then why did Lauren tell me that?' he says, eyebrows raised.

'I don't kn-' I stop knowing.

'Why?' he asks. I get angry and throw my suitcase across the room.

'I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT BITCH. I CAN'T. OMFG. I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE DID THAT. I HATE HER. I ABSOLUTLEY HATE HER!' I yell at him, the burst out crying, hugging him. He hugs me back.

'What did she do?' he ask me, gently. This reminds me of Tobias. Not Four, Tobias.

'She likes you Tobias.' I whisper to him. He freezes and looks down at me then smiles because I called him Tobias. Then, he frowns.

'She…She… set us up. We hate each other because of that bitch.' He says, slowly. I nod. We both stand up with fury in our eyes. We hear the dinner bell go and he says,

'Perfect.'

**Sorry if im moving to fast guys. I feel like the story is moving really fast. But I cant help it. **

**lalala**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the previous chapters. I just realised that they weren't showing the line breaks. SOZZY**

_Previously_: _'Perfect.'_

'Tris, here's the plan...'

_page break_

I grin and nod, 'Let's go then.' Four and I walk of our cabin grinning, his arm around my shoulder, just like four years ago. Like nothing ever changed. We were joking around, laughing our heads off. We sit down in a camp circle thingy with our friends. Everybody looks at us, confused. Christina just gives me a 'I told you so,' look. Lauren looks angry and sits down next to Four. As soon as she does, me and four simultaneously say, 'We gotta go,' We look at each other and laugh. We get up and walk towards another camp circle. I think Christina got what we were doing because she grabbed will's hand and followed us. Zeke followed after with Shauna. Then Al, because Will was here. Then Uriah and Marlene because everyone was sitting here. Then, it was only Lynn and Lauren sitting at the other circle. Lynn shrugged and sat next to Uriah. Now, Lauren is sitting by herself in the camp circle, looking confused. But no one in our group goes to sit with her because it was only Four and I who were friends with her, she somehow got everyone to hate her. Four is smiling and I kiss his cheek. This makes his smile even bigger.

'What's happening there?' Asks Uriah, pointing a fork at us.

'We…uh…settled our differences,' Four says, I nod my head and giggle.

'We sure did,' I say. Christina stands up and says, 'I need to go to the bathroom and Tris is coming with me,' I roll my eyes and follow her. Out of the corner of my eye I see Molly the slut's group sitting with Lauren.

_IN DE BAFROOM_

'What happened?' Christina asks, smirking at me.

'Well… (TELLS WHOLE STORY) Then, we are here right now' I finish. Christina nods. She doesn't look very surprised that Lauren ruined Four and I's relationship. I narrow my eyes at her.

'Did you know?' I ask her. She nods her head and sighs.

'I bet your going to ask me why I didn't tell you. Well, that night at the Truth or Dare party that went on for like, 2 minutes, when Lauren said she said something to Four to make him angry, he was obviously angry at you, not Lauren. So I got really suspicious. Then, yesterday, when she left before you could even say hi, I was questioning her and found out. An then…then… she… she told me that because me and…. And… Will aren't actually dating… She told me that… she would… would… Take will from me…. And… and… S-Sle-eep with him and I got frustrated because you wouldn't want the person you hate the most to sleep with the guy you like, right? Anyways, I just… I'm sorry Tris! I let my crush tower over your friendship. I'm so so so sorry!' She bursts into tears. I just shake my head.

'I would've done the same thing, Christina.' I say, but to be honest, I probably wouldn't have done the same thing.

'Plus, Will would never like Lauren! He likes someone else,' I say, winking at her. Trying to cheer her up. She smiles and hugs me. 'Thanks Tris, you're the best!' she whispers.

'Aww, stop it Christina, stop it,' I say, laughing. She laughs with me.

'Now, let's get you cleaned up so Will can see your pretty face again!' I say, looking at her tear stained face. She blushes and I laugh.

_PAGE BREAK_

Christina and I walk back to the camp circle, where we see everyone getting the food from the teacher. We also see Lauren sitting in the middle of the circle crying. All the guys are gaping at her like fish and the girls and four are just ignoring her.

'Please four! Tell me why you and Tris and everybody else are ignoring me? I don't like it! Your my best friend four and so is tris. Please tell me why you are ignoring me!' All the guys are just looking at Lauren. Lauren on her knees bending down in front of Four so you could see inside of Lauren's shirt. But Four doesn't even glance down at Lauren. All the girls are smacking the guy's heads to try and get them out of their daze. But it's not working. As soon as Four sees me he smiles and waves me over. I plop down next to him and lean into him, both of use still ignoring Lauren. Lauren stands up and screams,

'I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU TRIS! YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD HELP ME GET TO FOUR, BUT NO! INSTEAD, YOU GET FOUR AS YOUR BUDDY PARTNER WHILE I GET PETER? YOU GET ALONG WITH FOUR AGAIN WHILE I AM BEGGING YOU GUYS TO TELL ME WHY YOU ARE IGNORING ME? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?' This makes me really angry.

'WHAT THE FUCK LAUREN? ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY THE FUCK WE ARE IGNORING YOU? I THINK YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT ANSWER TO THAT! EXACTLY FOUR YEARS AGO, YOU WERE THE REASON THAT ME AND FOUR HATED EACH OTHER FOR FOUR YEARS. YOU WERE THE REASON I ALWAYS CAME HOME WITH SOMETHING ON ME. YOU WERE THE REASON I WAS EXTREMELY HURT FOR FOUR YEARS ASKING MYSELF WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO?' I scream back. She slaps me. 'I Do-' she starts, but Four interrupts her.

'Go away Lauren,' He says quietly, so quietly it's scary. 'Don't ever come back here again,' he adds. She looks hurt, very hurt. Then she gets angry and screams, 'I'LL GET YOU BACK TRIS! I WILL!' She stomps away and I sigh. Four is shaking with anger.

'I can't believe that bitch!' he says. Everyone else shake their heads, not wanting to hear anymore of it.

'Anyways, guys! Let's play Truth or Dare cuz we didn't get to finish it last time! You guys are not getting any say of this! We are going to Four and Tris's cabin!' yells Uriah. I roll my eyes.

Of course it's in our cabin. Just like Four years ago.

**Next chapter's gonna say what happened four years ago so keep reading. **

**PEACE OUT BROS**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so, pls tell me if I'm doing something wrong. That sounded really gross. Anyways, if you don't like something, pls tell me. Don't just say, that sucks. TA**

_Previously: Of course. Just like Four years ago._

'Tris Truth or Dare.' Uriah asks me. 'Mmm, truth'

'Who do you like?' 'Nobody' I reply. Everybody looks at Christina.

'She's telling the truth!' Christina declares. Everyone looks at Tris, surprised. The hottest girl in the school likes… nobody?

'Will!' Tris grins wickedly. 'Dare!" he says.

'Okay, then, I dare you to turn the lights off and kiss the girl you like most in this room!' I say. Will blushes and nods. All the girls except Christina knows that Will likes her. It's soooo obvious. The lights turn off. After 5 minutes, we find it a bit odd that the lights are off for this long so Uriah turns the light on and we see Will and Christina full out making up with Will's hand up Christina's shirt.

'EEEEEWWWWWW! Great guys, I am now, officially scarred for life. Thanks A LOT!' says Lynn, rolling her eyes. They break apart immediately.

'Marlene, truth or dare?' 'Are you kidding me? I'm in the dauntless house for a reason!' says Marlene. Will grins.

'I dare you to sing All About That Bass by Meghan Trainor, in your underwear and' he points at her 'whatever you wear under your clothes outside in the pathway!' Uriah grins.

'You should totally do it Marlene!' Uriah says. Marlene pushes him and mutters, 'Perv!'

_OOONNNNEEE SSSOOONNNGGG LLLAATTTEERRR_

Uriah Is drooling over Marlene, while everyone else is sitting down waiting for Marlene's decision.

'Zeke bro, Truth or Dare?' Marlene asks.

'Hmm… Well, I could consider calling you sis cuz you'll probably marry my brother when you get older. I'll allow it.' He says, as serious as Zeke can be, 'But I am gonna choose dare.'

Marlene picks at her fingernails. 'Closet. 7 minutes. Shauna.' Shauna goes bright red, while Zeke is grinning. He jumps up and pulls Shauna up with him. He goes in the closet and after about 30 seconds we hear moans.

'Ugh, gross. I'm leaving,' Lynn stands up and leaves.

'We just started though!' Uriah yells. Lynn shrugs. 'I got something to do.' She says quickly. After another 6 minutes. They come out with messy hair and swollen lips. We all roll our eyes.

'Where's Lynn?' Shauna asks. Everyone shrugs.

'Okay then. Christina, I dare you to go find out what Lynn's doing!' Zeke says. She nods her head.

'Hey! I didn't get to choose! Anyways, Tris! You take my spot!' I nod and grin.

'Al! Truth or Dare!' 'Truth'

'Who do you like?' I ask him. He mumbles a name.

'Sorry, can't hear that!' says Will, cheekily. 'Tris…' he says, not making eye contact with anybody. I blush and Marlene and Shauna raise their eyebrows.

'Umm… Four, truth or dare!' Al asks. 'Dare'

'Remember the other night for truth or Dare? Who did you kiss? It obviously wasn't Lauren!' Al asks. Four looks at me. I shake my head slightly so nobody notices. He takes off his shirt and I stare at his abs. He smirks and leans into my ear, 'Like what you see?' he asks me. I blush and look away.

'Uriah,T or D?' Four asks him.

'Dare, I am NO pansycake.' Everyone rolls their eyes.

'I dare you to show everyone the video you showed me on Saturday!' Uriah grins and takes his phone out of his pocket.

'Okay everybody! I would like to show you a video of something Four and I saw and some of you may not be very happy at what you see.' He smirks and shows the video to everybody. Zeke and Shauna go bright red, while everybody else start screaming.

'URIAH! I CAN'T BEILIEVE YOU WOULD SHOW US SOMETHING LIKE THAT! FOUR! I CAN'T BEILIEVE YOU MADE HIM SHOW US SOMETHING LIKE THAT!' I scream at both of them while Zeke and Shauna just sit there looking at each other. The video was of Zeke and Shauna in Zeke's bed. Do I need to explain further? I think not.

'Al. T or D?' 'Dare' he replies. '7 minutes in heaven with Tris in the closet.' He nods.

'Hey, do I get a say in this?' I ask nobody. Everybody shakes their head and I look at Al. obviously he will say yes to the dare. I mean, he likes me. He stands up and walks towards the closet. I sigh.

IIIIINNNN DDDAAAA CCCCLLLLOOOOSSSEEETTTT

Al leans in toward me. He closes his eyes. I lean back. I keep my eyes open. When Al's face is an inch away from mine. I push him back.

'I'm sorry Al, I can't do this. I don't like you that way,' I say to him. His eyes harden and he gets out of the closet and leaves. I sigh and walk out of the closet.

Suddenly, Christina bursts into the room with a look of disbelief.

'OMFG GUYS, you have NO clue what Lynn was just doing.' She shudders. Everyone raises an eyebrow.

'What is that?' I ask.

'She-she- was…'

**Dun dun duuuuuun.**

**What was Lynn doing?**

**BTW, there may not be Fourtris for a bit. SOZ GUYS I JUST FEEL LIKE THIS STORY IS GOING TO FAST.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm at home sick today and have nothing to do so…. Heres the next chapter. WHAT WAS LYNN DOING?**

_Previously: 'She-she was…' _

'was making out with Eric!' finished Christina. Everyone stared at her like fish. Gaping.

'Wh-what?' asked Marlene. 'Since when does Ly-, oh.' She said. Everyone looked at her expectantly.

'Eric's her cabin partner and she was so pissed off about it. I guess he started to like her because she's tough and stuff. And then vice versa.' Everyone except Christina nodded.

'Well, I think she may have had a secret crush on Eric because I always see her glancing at him.' She says with an eye brow raised. Uriah grinned evilly.

'I'm gonna call Lynn to come back!' said Uriah. Marlene shook her head.

'Let the girl be happy for once.' Uriah shook his head back. She picked up at the end of the third ring. (Diagonal Lynn)

_Hello?_

**Hey, Lynnie**

_Uriah! I told you not to call me that. Why are you calling me? I'm a bit busy!_

**With what, Lynnie? **He tried to keep in a laugh

_Uhh… Nothing._ You could basically hear her bright red.

**Oh, so your not busy then Lynnie?**

_Fuck you Uriah._

**Maybe another time. **

_Uriah, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?_

**Oh, right. Can you come back and play Truth or Dare with us?**

_Hmmm…. Wait a sec. _You could hear muffled voices.

_Huh, fine. _

And then she hung up. Uriah was smiling so creepily, Four chuckled. But, he does seem happier today. Al sits there looking at the floor. Will looks at Christina like she's the only person in this room. Everyone else is looking at a very sad Al.

'What happened?' asked Christina.

'Well…' explained Uriah. Christina nodded.

'Al, its your turn.' He nodded.

'Umm… Tris, truth or dare.' He asked me. All the possibilities go through my head. Dare: he could ask me to kiss him or something like that

Truth: He could ask me why I didn't kiss him. I couldn't answer that question. I just, couldn't.

'Truth' I say, my voice faltering.

'umm… Since you like nobody, if you did like anyone in this room, who would it be?' He asked, hopeful.

'Four' I mumble, not wanting to hurt Al's feelings. Four grins. Everyone else looks at Al who just quietly stands up and leaves. Lynn enters the room and everyone grins.

'My turn!' I say.

'Lynn, truth or dare?'

'Dare'

'Okay then, I dare you to tell us what you were doing when you left.'

'Nothing.'

"She is lying!' says Christina. Everyone looks at Lynn who is blushing. Lynn never blushes, like N.E.V.E.R.

'Iwaskissingeric.' She says quickly. Christina snorts. 'More like making out!' Lynn goes even redder, if it was possible.

'Anyways, Zeke, truth or dare?' she asks.

'Dare sissy!' She rolls her eyes.

'I dare you to go outside and sing Wiggle by Jason Derulo in front of everyone!' She grins. Marlene looks at Lynn with an eye brow raised. Who knew she listened to those songs. Zeke shook his head.

"Not keen on getting a detention when going back!' He takes his shirt off and Shauna stares.

'I'm pretty sure you've seen enough of my brother Shauna!' Uriah says, referring to the video earlier. She goes bright red and looks away.

'Four! Truth or Dare!'

'Dare'

'I dare you to tell us your real name!' He shakes his head and takes his pants off. I go bright red, he's just sitting there in his boxers. It's a strange sight.

'Ummm.. Uriah, truth or dare?' I look outside, its raining. Four seems to notice this as well.

'Dare!'

"I dare you to lock Marlene outside for 10 minutes!' Uriah shakes his head.

'NO WAY! Marlene would kill me!' Four smirks. Uriah takes his shirt off.

'Trissy!' I look at him/

"I dare you to sit in Four's lap!' I go bright red and take my shirt off. I look at Four. He looks…disappointed? But he's staring at me which makes me self-conscious.

'Like what you see?' I mimic him. He goes bright red and looks away. I smirk.

'Christina, T or D?' 'Truth!'

'Well, everyone in this room know who you like except one person. Why don't you tell that one person who you like!' Christina mumbles, 'Will' Will grins and kisses her.

'ENOUGH OF THIS MUSH!' Shouts Lynn. Everybody jumps. I raise an eye brow at her.

'You really can't talk though Lynn!' Christina teases. Lynn glares at her. Christina just smirks.

'Umm… Uriah!'

'Dare!'

I dare you to MAKE Marlene sit in your lap!' He grins.

"Gladly.' He grabs Marlene and sits her on his lap. She rolls her eyes.

'Marlene!'

"Dare!'

'I dare you to take your shirt off!'

"Eager much!' She says. He goes red. She stands up and says, 'NO' and then takes her shorts off. Uriah pulls her onto his lap. She wriggle around on his lap and he pales. She stands up and pretends to stretch. You could obviously see the tent in Uriah's lap. Everyone laughs. Marlene sits in his lap and says something in his ear.

'Anyways, Tris!'

"Truth!'

'Umm….Do you still like anyone?' She asks. I take off my pants and stand there in my undergarments.

'Christina!'

'Truth!'

'Have you….you know…don't IT?' I ask Christina. She takes off her shirt and Will stares.

'Trissy!' I groan.

'Again? Dare.'

'I dare you to sit in Four's lap!' I face palm and sit in Four's lap, making sure to wiggle around a little. He groans and buries his face into my neck. I look around and see Lynn sleeping in the corner.

'Guys! I think it's time to go. Someone over there has slept. Plus, it's,' I look at my watch,' 11;45.'Everyone nods. I stand up, making sure everyone notices the tent in Four's pants. Everyone laughs, like they did at Uriah.

'Damn. I hate you Tris.'

'I love you too Four! Anyways, EVERYBODY OUT! OUT!' I yell at them. They all jump up and into their clothes.

'Damn! Your sexy when your scary Tris!' I go bright red and turn to face Four. I raise my eyebrow.

'Is that so, Mr. Eaton?' I ask in a British accent.

'Yes it is Ms. Prior!' He replies, in a British accent.

'You don't look to bad yourself, Mr. Eaton!' I say, he was still in his boxers and I in my undergarments.

'But you will always look better Ms. Prior!' He says back, I shake my head. He takes a step forward and grabs my chin. He leans forward and says,

'You will always look beautiful.' He says. I smile. He leans in until his lips are on mine.

**There. That's not the end end. But yeh. **

**That was a very long game of T and D don't you think.  
Next on: What happened to us?**

**Molly and Lauren are plotting revenge on Tris by using Al. Will they succeed? Or will Four save Tris?**


	8. Chapter 8

_**So… here's the next story thing. BTW FOR THE READERS WHO WRITE OUT THERE, IF PEOPLE R BEING MEAN TO U IT MEANS THEYRE JUST JEALOUS OF UR AMAZING WRITING AND SOME PEOPLE WHO DO LIKE UR STORY BUT DON'T SAY ANYTHING CUZ THERE LAZY FAT ASSHOLES**_

_**I can't remember if I mentioned Al ot not so im sorry if it doesn't work and stuff.**_

I smile at Four and fall asleep. I feel someone grab me suddenly and I jump out. I look around and see nothing. It's pitch black. What? I think. I feel someone dragging me out of the room and try to scream but its muffled by something covering my face. I wriggle around and hear,

'Stop moving bitch!' I recognise the voice. It's Lauren. Suddenly, I feel like crying. Why is she doing this? I used to be her best friend. All because of one crush? The blind over my eyes are pulled off me and I see Molly, Peter, Lauren and Al? Standing there with their arms crossed. I realised they tied me to a chair.

'Let's throw her off a cliff and make it look like an 'accident'.' Says Peter excitedly. Lauren and Al don't look so sure.

'We can't do that! If someone finds out then we'll be in huge trouble!' says Al. Lauren nods.

'Fine whatever, Molly and Lauren could you guys get some orange juice please? I'm feeling thirsty for it.' Says Peter. They both nod and leave.

'Now to get down to business! I'll go first, Al, cuz I'm not keen on Molly seeing this.' He says, grinning while pulling the zipper of his pants down. I realise what he's going to do and wriggle on my chair, eyes wide. Then I look out the window and see Four's face. I hope he doesn't leave me again. Especially when I need him most. He runs away and tears sting my eyes. He left. He left _again. _Four years ago, I realised he had a choice. He could've confronted me or he could've… left me. And..and he chose to leave me. I felt like… nothing. One of the people I trusted most. One of the best friends I've ever had. One of the people I love most. He left.

Suddenly, the door bursts open. Four's at the front with Zeke and Uriah behind him. All the fear of Peter is gone. By this time, Peter was just about to start touching me and his pants and boxers were down.

'Get off her, you idiot!' Shouts Four. Zeke and Four looks furious, but Uriah looks surprised.

'Woah dude! Your dick is like, TINY!' he screams. Peter goes red. Trust Uriah to say something unbelievably stupid at a time like this. When I look at Four he looks unbelievably furious and determined. I have never seen him this angry before. I can see Al trying to get out from the back door. I scream into the thing that's covering my mouth and get Zeke's attention. I move my head in the direction of Al and he nods. Four jumps on Peter and starts hitting the life out of him. Uriah ties the knots off my chair and he rips the duct tape over my mouth. I run over to Four and tell him to stop hitting an unconscious Peter. Zeke is sitting on Al on the other side of the room. Suddenly, we hear a scream. We all turn around and see a dropped glass of juice and Molly and Lauren with their mouths open. Lauren runs over to Four and starts asking him if he's okay.

'I'M FRICKING OKAY LAUREN. GET AWAY FROM ME. YOU HORRIBLE BITCH. YES. I MAY BE A GUY, BUT I DON'T CARE ANYMORE. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! AND TO THINK YOU USED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND! I HATE YOU LAUREN! LEAVE US ALONE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!' he yells at Lauren and runs out of the room. Lauren starts crying and shouts,

'THIS IS YOUR FAULT BITCH! IF YOU WERE NEVER HERE I WOULD BE TOGETHER WITH FOUR ALREADY!' I scream back,

'YEH, WELL MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T MAKE US HATE EACH OTHER, HE MIGHT BE WITH YOU. BUT WHO WOULD WANT TO BE WITH YOU? YOU SUCK YOU LITTLE BITCH!'

'WELL I LOVE HIM! DO YOU? I LOVE HIM LIKE HAZEL LOVES AUGUSTUS. LIKE ANNABETH LOVES PERCY!' she screams.** (Fault in our stars and heroes of Olympus reference!) ** Then she collapses and starts sobbing uncontrollably. I stare at her dumbfounded. She loves him? Of course she does. She's spent the last four years with him.

I run out of the cabin. There are a bunch of teachers that are running this way. I brush past all of them. There are tears streaming down my face. One teacher grabs me. I look up and see Tori. I smile weakly at her and push her off me so I can run back to my cabin.

I run in, close the door and slide down, crying. I feel another presence in the room so I look up and see Four lying on his bed looking at me, worriedly. He smiles weakly at me.

'Hey.' He says quietly, he pats the spot next to him on the bed. I slowly get up and lie next to him. Staring at him.

'Why are you crying?' he asks me.

'So much *sniff* pain' I whisper. He looks confused.

'Lauren told me she loves you. And then I remember that I used to love you and then I felt sad because she must've gone through so much heartbreak when you told her you hated her and then I just..' I start crying again.

'Shhhh… Lauren probably doesn't even know what love is. Wait, you said used to?' he asks me. I nod in reply.

'I'm not sure I can trust you Tobias…' I say, avoiding eye contact. He nods. He uses his finger to tilt my chin so I have to look at him.

'Tris. I love you. Okay? No matter what happens I will always love you. You are beautiful,' with this she shakes her head, 'You are smart. You are athletic. Do you understand?' He asks firmly. I nod slowly. I close my eyes and sigh. Then I feel him sigh. Deeply. As if he were thinking about something. I feel his lips on mine. Soft. Calming. And I kiss back.

**Do not worry. Not the end. But next time im gonna have some other thing happening and you'll be like WAAAAAT.**

**Just don't get too pissed.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Okay, so, its nearly the holidays so like, I'm gonna be updating a lot. Ideas? send. but i might not use them cuz i have this whole thing set up in my head. **_

_Previously: Soft. Calming. And I kiss back. _

When I look out the window, I see all the teachers running around outside trying to calm everyone down. I also see Lauren and Molly being scolded. Next to them, I see an unconscious Peter and Al. It looks like Lauren and Molly are saying something. The teacher nods and heads toward Four and I's cabin.

'Four. The teachers coming,' I say to him. He nods. The teacher knocks on the door and Four opens it. It's Tori. I sigh. Good. She's super nice. Especially to me. Tori gasps when he sees Four. He has a bruise on his face.

'How...How did you get this?'She asks. He points at peter and Al. She nods.

'Can i see Tris?'She asks. He opens the door and steps out of the way so she can see me. She gasps again. I must look horrible. Tear stains, bruises and scratches cover my face.

'Oh my gods!' She says. 'What happened!?'She asks. I, like Four, point towards Peter.

'What happened exactly.' She asks me, again. I start to speak, but instead starts crying. Four rushes next to me and hugs me. I cry until I calm down again. Then I tell the whole story.

_**FLASHBACK - (it may be different to what you think though...) **_

'This year you will get to choose who your partner will be!' Says Mr. Amar. I smile and look at Four, expecting him to look at me back. On the other side of him, I see Lauren look at him. But Four's looking at both of us, having a mental battle to choose who he'll decide.

'Four, you can go with Lauren, I'll go with Christina!' I try to say cheerfully. It sounds a bit cracked though. I smile weakly. He looks lost for words. I turn away from him before he can respond and walk to Christina. One tear escaping without permission. I quickly wipe it away. Four grabs my arm, looking worried. He makes me turn around.

'What's wrong?' He asks me. I shake my head.

'Seriously Tris, your my best friend. Tell Me. Or Else. I have a lot of secrets of yours you know!' He says, winking at me. I smile and nod. He smiles in relief.

'I feel like Lauren is taking you away from me and stuff like that. I know its stupid but... I don't want to lose you.' I say, not looking at him. He nods. And surprises me by hugging me.

'Im sorry Tris! I didn't realise!' He says. I smile.

'Well, Tris, could I please have the honour of being your cabin buddy?' He asks me. I nod and smile. He smiles back.

_Flashback has ended. _

Why did I think of that? I think. Cuz of... I remember. But I don't want to think of that now.

'Molly! Lauren! Come here right Now!' Tori shouts. They come running this way. Lauren looks at me and four while Molly looks at the ground.

'Say sorry. Now' Says Tori. 'Sorry.' Molly mumbles. (**ALLITERATION!) **

'Tris. I am so so so so sorry. I don't know what got into me. I was just jealous that you two became friends again. I just... I'm so sorry. To you as well Four. I'm so so sorry for ruining your friendship.' Lauren says, looking at Four and I. Everyone in the room was surprised. Actually, surprised is an understatement. We were absolutely flabbergasted, shocked, Molly looked like she was going to faint! Okay, that was an overstatement, but still!

Okay, so I thought about this. The nice, selfless side of me thought, Forgive her! You were her best friend. The smart part of me thought, the most logical way to go through this would be to forgive her but not be friends with her so you don't get hurt again. Now, Dauntless side of me thought, NO WAY! She was the meanest poop in the world! She made you turn away from Four, she kidnapped you for goodness sake!

'Lauren, I forgive you. Fully. You can be my best friend again. I missed you anyway!' (Dauntless side: NOT!) 'You must be hurt and... I hope you'll forgive me for saying bad things to you!' I say. Lauren smiles and nods. Four looks at me and is facial expression says, _What the hell you just done, Honey?_ (**It makes sense in my world...**) Lauren hugs me and I hug back. Lauren steps back and looks at Four,

'I'm sorry for what I've done to you. Will you forgive me?' She asks him, unsure. Four looks at me, eyebrows raised. I nod and smile. We're getting back together! Just when I think that, Four says,

'No, I'm sorry Lauren. I can't do it. I can't be friends with you again, knowing what you've done to Tris. What you've done to us.' He says. Lauren smiles sadly and nods. This whole time, Tori just stands there flabbergasted.

'Ummm... Tori? I think you can go now...' I say trailing off. She nods and walks back to her cabin. Suddenly, Molly gets really angry and slaps Lauren.

'I can't believe you, bitch! You traitor! You piece of shit!' Says Molly and she storms off. Wow, PMS much. I shake my head.

'Don't worry about her, Lauren. She's the bitch.' I say, Lauren nods, waves and goes back to her cabin. Looks like she has it all to herself, since Al is unconscious.

'Tris. I cannot believe you forgave her. She was so mean!' Four says to me, not believing his eyes. I shrug.

'Everyone should have a second chance.' I say.

'She already got her second chance. But she threw it away and became a huge slut.' He says

'Four! don't be so mean!' I say. He just shrugs and we head inside the cabin.

'Umm... Tris? I've got something to ask you.' he says.

_**JUST REMEMBER, I've got the holidays so like, I'll be updating soon. Cuz I wanna tell you, I'm actually half Japanese and half Australian. So I do Year's not freshman and all that crap. **_


	10. Chapter 10

**SO... this is it... I bet nobody actually listens to me, cuz id ont read this on other peoples stuffffff. so yeh...**

_Preiviously: 'Tris, could I ask you a question?' he says. _

I raise my eyebrows.

'You just asked me one...' i say, grinning. He rolls his eyes.

'Fine. Okay. Could I please ask you TWO question?' he asks me, rubbing the back of his neck. I nod.

'Will... will... you be my fake girlfriend?'

'WHAT?' I shout.

'Bit loud there, Tris.' 'Sorry'

'Did you just ask me to be your FAKE girlfriend?' I ask him, emphasizing on the 'fake'. He nods.

'uhhh...why?' I ask him.

'Cuz Lauren and Molly and Nita are sooooo annoying. They throw themselves at me like I'm some sort of target.' He says. I raise my eyebrows and smirk.

'You are a target.'

'Did the bad-ass Tris Prior just admit that I am hot?' he asks me.

'No! I just said, you are THEIR target. Not mine.' I make a face and he laughs. His laugh...

_FLASHBACK_

_'Umm... Tris?' Four says. _

_'yeh?' I turn around. _

_'Can you go with Christina cuz Lauren has no partner and Christina doesn't either. And you know that Chrissy and Lauren hate each other. ' He says casually. I feel like my heart was broken into a million pieces. He lied to me! He told me he would never leave me. And now, hes going to share a cabin with Lauren? Unfair much. I fake a smile and walk up to Christina. _

_'Hey Chrissy. could I please be your cabin buddy?' I ask her. She looks angry, sad and understanding at the same time. She nods. _

_'I'm gonna beat that punk up!' She say. I shake my head._

_'Lauren had no one to partner up with so she asked Four if he could so it's fine.' I say, faking a smile. She raises her eyebrows but doesn't say anything. I hear a very loud laugh. I turn around and see Four and Lauren laughing their asses off with each other. I feel a pang of jealousy but I try to ignore it. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

'So will you be my fake girlfriend?' he asks me, chewing on his bottom lip.

'Umm... How bout the kissing and stuff?' I ask him. He shrugs.

'We're not fans of that sort of stuff, remember?' he says, eyebrows raised. I sigh.

'Plus it's not gonna be our first kiss!' he says.

'Fine! I'll do it. Whatever.' I say. He grins.

'Thaaaank you Trissy!' says Four. I roll my eyes but I can't hide my smile.

...

MONDAY MORNING

'You ready?' Four asks me. I nod and take a deep breath. We hold hands and enter the school. Everyone turns around to stare at our hands. Girls glare and I feel slightly annoyed. I look up at Four and see him glaring at everyone, he's squeezing my hand. Hard.

'Umm... Four?'

'Yeah?' he grumbles. Not in the best mood, i guess.

'Hand. Dying.' He looks at our hands.

'Oh mu god Tris. I'm sorry.'

'Is K' I say, cheerfully. This seems to get a smile out of him.

'Aww!' I turn around and see Christina, Will, Marlene, Shauna and the Brothers standing there.

'Uriah bro! You owe me ten bucks!' Says Zeke, smirking.

'And me!' says Christina.

'And me!' says Will.

'And me!' says Shauna.

'And me!' says Marlene. Everyone smirking at Uriah while Four and I stand there, confused.

'Just when you two became friends again, everyone bet that you two would get together. Except Uriah. Marlene and Shauna said you two would get together in less than two weeks. Zeke, Will, after listening to me and I said less than a week.' As Uriah is paying everyone Four goes around and collects the money and says,

'Money bet on us, is our money.' He gives the money to me. Everyone sighs. No point in arguing with Four.

'Thank you!' I say and kiss his cheek.

'Aww. That's adorable!' Christina says. I glare at her. She just smirks.

'Okay, guys, we are going to have a 'get together' since my parents said no parties. Okay?' Everyone nods.

'When?' asks Will.

'Friday! DUH!' says Zeke. Will raises his eyebrows and the word 'duh'. The bell rings.

'Okay then. Let's go.' Four says. He kisses the top of my head.

'Bye! I'll see you later, K?' I nod and walk away from him.

'Hi Tris.' says Al, walking towards me.

'Hey!' I reply. He puts his arm around my shoulders. I feel something when he touches me. And it feels weird and very different from when Four touches me. **(Okay, so i know that sounds kinda wrong but please do not interpret it the wrong way.)**

'Umm.. .Al?'

'Yes, Tris?'

'I... I have a boyfriend, so could you please get off me?' I ask him.

'Who is it? It's Four isn't it? Ugh! He's so annoying. He's always stealing the girls that I WANT! First Lauren, now you!?' Al looks dangerous. He stomps away and I feel sorry for him.

...FRIDAY ARVO...

'You ready to go guys?' asks Zeke. Everybody says some form of yes as we head to Zeke's house.

'First game is... TRUTH OR DARE!' yells Zeke. I wince.

'You don't have to be so loud, Zeke!' says Shauna. He nods and sits down in the circle.

'So Uriah Truth or Dare?' Zeke asks him.

'Dare!'

'I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with Marlene!'

'Easy enough.'

'I haven't finished yet. Take off your shirt.' Uriah takes off his shirt.

'That'still pretty easy Zeke!'

'Shut up URIAH I HAVE'NT FINISHED YET! Uriah take off your pants.'

'Ar-' Zeke glares at him.

'Marlene take off your shirt.' Uriah stares at her.

'Ar-' Zeke glares at Uriah again.

'Marlene take off your pants.'

'Ar-'

'Yes, I am done. Now go you little munchkins!' Marlene raises her eyebrows.

'I'm sorry Zeke, could you please say that again?' asks Marlene, threateningly. But honestly, she doesn't seem very threatening, being half-naked and all.

"Marlene! Let's go!' says Uriah.

'Your horn dogs waiting for you!' says Christina. Everyone smirks. She continuously glares at Zeke while walking toward Uriah.

'I'm going next whether you like it or not.' says Four.

'Will, my bro!'

'Truth.'

'How many times have you done _IT _with Christina?'

'actually I wanna choose dare!'

'I dare you to tell me the truth!' says Four smirking.

'fine then. Wait, i can't remember...'

'Cuz you've done it too many times!' says Zeke. Will and Christina go red. Everybody smirks.

'Christina!'

'Truth' He whispers something in her ear. She giggles and nods. Everybody raises their eyebrows at them.

'Tris!'

'Dare'

'I dare you to straddle Four for the rest of the game!' I try to hide my blush, but it doesn't work. I sit in Four's lap. But just to make life difficult for him, I wiggle around a bit to make myself 'comfy'.

'I hate you' he whispers in my ear.

'I love you too four!' I smile cheekily at him. He just rolls his eyes. In the background we hear the words, 'Uriah!' and 'marlene!' we all smirk, except Zeke. he looks like he's gonna vomit.

'Okay, since I do not want to hear any more of that, let's go to the front yard and play... Are you Nervous!' says Zeke.

**So yeh.. umm. .so yeh... How far is Four gonna go? **


End file.
